parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grusons
The Grusons is LucyWildeandGru4ever's TV show spoof of The Simpsons. It appeared on February 1, 2015. ''Cast: *Homer Simpson-Gru (Despicable Me 1 & 2)'' *''Marge Simpson-Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Bart Simpson-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Lisa Simpson-Alissa (Wade)'' *''Maggie Simpson-Bia (Rio 2)'' *''Grandpa Abe Simpson-Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Santa's Little Helper-Sven (Frozen)'' *''Milhouse Van Houten-Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Ralph Wiggum-Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Nelson Muntz-Ronno (Bambi 2)'' *''Rod Flanders and Todd Flanders-Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book) and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Ned Flanders-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Maude Flanders-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson-Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Moe Szyslak-Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Barney Gumble-Adult Tarzan (Tarzan)'' *''Krusty the Clown-Marlin (Finding Nemo)'' *''Sideshow Mel-Larry Daley (Night at the Museum)'' *''Principal Skinner-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Agnes Skinner-Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Edna Krabappel-Sarafina (The Lion King)'' *''Gary Chalmers-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum-Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum's Policemen-Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Sarah Wiggum-Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Kirk Van Houten-Blu (Rio)'' *''Luann Van Houten-Jewel (Rio)'' *''Professor Frink-Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Captain McCallister-Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo)'' *''Mr. Burns-Hans (Frozen)'' *''Smithers-Duke of Weselton (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Bob-Eduardo (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Itchy-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Scratchy-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Peter Griffin-Gabato (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)'' ''Chapters: #The Grusons Part 1-The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Grusons Part 2-In the Name of the Grand-Kristoff'' #''The Grusons Part 3-Gru Don’t Leech'' #''The Grusons Part 4-Zeke's Girlfriend'' #''The Grusons Part 5-Sweet Mufasa's Baadasssss Song'' #''The Grusons Part 6-Lucy Wilde in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Grusons Part 7-Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo'' #''The Grusons Part 8-Zeke on the Road'' #''The Grusons Part 9-Gru VS. Gabato'' #''The Grusons Part 10-Hans' Heir'' #''The Grusons Part 11-Treehouse of Horror V'' #''The Grusons Part 12-Treehouse of Horror VI'' #''The Grusons Part 13-Treehouse of Horror XIV'' #''The Grusons Part 14-Treehouse of Horror XXI'' #''The Grusons Part 15-Treehouse of Horror XXIV'' #''The Grusons Part 16-Treehouse of Horror XXV'' #''The Grusons Part 17-The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Grusons Part 18-I Won't Be Home For Christmas'' #''The Grusons Part 19-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips From: *Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Clause is Coming to Town (1970)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' Category:LucyWildeandGru4ever Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs